


Forever!

by babycheescake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycheescake/pseuds/babycheescake
Summary: We loved each other so hard and strong that we crushed each other in the process





	Forever!

Couples get together and break up, over and over again but It was never like that between us, we were always full of energy and love. Always rushing through the streets, laughing and dancing. As if we were running away from something, but it never bothered us, it was always just you and me. 

All the nights spent on the sofa, just existing and counting the seconds till the next adventure arrived. Never boring, we were everything but boring, we were everything. But I guess we forgot about the most important part, growing up. Time caught up with us and no matter how fast or where we were running to, we were never fast enough. 

All the fights and tears, all the "fuck you's". The broken vases and cups. It didn't mean anything in the end. But I'm not blaming you, I fucked up too. All the times I put my job before you, all the forgotten dates and unanswered messages. We both went wrong. And maybe it's for the best that it ends right now before we get even more involved. Maybe you did what I couldn't bring myself to do. 

You were always the stronger one, you always dealt with all the problems and the tears. Louis you were the best thing that ever happened to me and never told you that enough, 'i love you' can only mean so much. 

Maybe me moving away was the best thing that could have happened to us, maybe it gives us an opportunity to grow, without the other holding us back. Even though now that 'Forever' feels like a lie, I know it never was. I know forever meant more than I love you and It still does, just in a different way. It's not ' I will love you forever' anymore but ' I will forever carry you in my heart' and maybe that means the same thing but who are we to decide that. 

We have to carry on as if nothing ever happened, as if I didn't just lose you but that's okay. It hurts and that's okay and maybe the pain will never go away but I am sure it will fade out, every day it will be less till it's just a dull ache in my heart when I hear your name or think about you. And that's okay. Because we loved each other with everything we had, with every single cell in our body. We loved each other so hard and strong that we crushed each other in the process. 

But do you think I can have one more kiss? I'll find closure on your lips and then I'll go. 

Maybe also one more breakfast, one more lunch and one more dinner. I'll be full and happy and we can part. 

But in between meals, maybe we can lie in bed one more time. 

One more prolonged moment where time suspends indefinitely as I rest my head on your chest.

My hope is if we add up the "one mores," they will equal a lifetime, and I'll never have to get to the part where I let you go. But that's not real, is it? 

There are no more "one mores,". I met you when everything was new and exciting and the possibilities of the world seemed endless. And they still are. For you, for me. But not for us. 

Somewhere between then and now, here and there, I guess we didn't just grow apart, we grew up. 

When something breaks, if the pieces are large enough, you can fix it. Unfortunately, sometimes things don't break, they shatter. And when you let the light in, shattered glas will glitter. And in those moments, when the pieces of what we were catch the sun, I'll remember just how beautiful it was. Just how beautiful it'll always be. 

Because it was us. 

And we were magic. 

Forever!


End file.
